241
David is convinced that Maggie is the ghost of Josette, but the chance arrival of Roger prevents the truth emerging. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Two people will face a frightening fantasy of an existence out of the past. A young boy, who believes that he can communicate with an apparition. And a missing girl, who is unable to remember her true identity. David sneaks back inside the Old House and resumes his search for Josette Collins. Hearing a melody, David turns to see Josette--actually Maggie, wearing Josette's wedding gown and carrying her music box. He hurries over to her and tells "Josette" how much he missed her, then asks where she's been. Maggie says that she's been in a place of death, but now she has come back. Act I Maggie begins to wander downstairs in a dreamlike daze whilst David expresses how glad he is to see "Josette" again. He notices the music box and Maggie explains it was a gift from someone. David also notes how this is the longest amount of time Josette has spent talking to him. Maggie insists she has something important to tell him, but she can't remember what. David admires the painting Sam Evans began, and the mention of Sam's name causes Maggie's memory to stir. But when David mentions Barnabas' name, Maggie becomes frightened and begins to back away. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. It is Roger and Victoria. When David turns back to "Josette", she has gone. Act II David calls for Josette, then reluctantly opens the door. Roger scolds him; David lies and says he wasn't looking for ghosts and that he didn't see Josette. However, Victoria detects Josette's perfume. At that moment, Barnabas arrives and Roger apologizes for the intrusion. Again, David lies to cover up having seen "Josette". Roger admires the work-in-progress painting and remarks on its similarity to the Portrait of Barnabas hanging in the foyer as Collinwood. David is suddenly quite afraid of Barnabas and wants to return home. The trio say goodnight and depart. Once they have gone, Barnabas hangs up his Wolf's-head cane and coat, then ascends the stairs to Josette's room. Act III Maggie is sitting at the dressing table listening to the music box when Barnabas comes in and angrily closes it. He questions her about David, Roger and Victoria, but she cannot remember if she saw them or not. Barnabas stresses the urgency that no one is to see her, and that if anyone comes to the house she must remain in her room. Maggie questions this, and Barnabas explains that people would not understand that she is Josette. Again, he attempts to brainwash her into believing she is his lost love. As Maggie repeats that she is Josette Collins, Barnabas smiles and plays the music box for her. A short while later, Sheriff Patterson arrives at the Old House and introduces himself to Barnabas. Barnabas inquires about the search for Maggie, and the Sheriff tells him there has been no break in the case as of yet. They then talk about Willie Loomis; Sheriff Patterson wants to verify Willie's alibi and Barnabas is all too happy to oblige. As the Sheriff is leaving, he hears the melody of the music box and Barnabas quickly explains it is an antique he left upstairs which he is restoring. Act IV At Collinwood, Roger is pouring himself a drink and continues to chastise David for disobeying him. He orders Victoria to have David write the definition of "honest" 50 times. Once David and Victoria are alone, she asks him about what he really saw down at the Old House. He eventually admits to having seen and spoken to "Josette". Victoria promises to keep this a secret and hurries David on up to bed. Just then, Sheriff Patterson arrives and informs Victoria and Roger that the search for Maggie is being scaled down. There are no clues or leads to keep the investigation going. Unless something turns up, the search will be abandoned completely. Back at the Old House, Maggie wanders downstairs playing the music box and calls out for David. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Dana Elcar as George Patterson * David Henesy as David Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * David tells Victoria that Josette, in fact Maggie, cried while talking to him. While she did seemed scared at the mention of Barnabas' name, she did not cry. * TIMELINE: It was the "other day" when Sheriff Patterson paid a visit to the Old House and encountered Willie. It was two nights prior to Maggie's disappearance from the hospital was when she was found wandering in the cemetery. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy trips over the word "happy." * During the conversation between Barnabas and Sheriff Patterson, both Jonathan Frid and Dana Elcar trip over a few lines. * Apparently the myth about mirrors not reflecting the image of a vampire is untrue, since Barnabas is visible in Josette's mirror. This will change throughout the show's run. There's a significant scene when Julia Hoffman does not see Barnabas in her compact mirror. But then, Angelique, when she's a vampire, appears in Nicholas Blair's "magic mirror" more than once when they look into it. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 241 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 241 - Mrs. Snuffleupagus0241